The Demon Order- Book 1: Mark of Angels
by That-damn-chick
Summary: 30 years post CoHF,our beloved shadowhunters have grown up.But this story isn't exactly about Clary,Jace,Isabelle,Alec,and reats are appearing all over the meone wants an Angel dead.Or is it Angel Herondale that they want dead?As if that wasn't bad enough,Kyle Lovelace has arrived, and the boy is too much to handle.Why can't he just make up his mind?
The club was packed for a Tuesday, sweaty bodies swaying to the techno music. The base could be felt throughout the entire body, making heads spin and hearts pound.

Coloured lights flashed around, illuminating the building.

At a bar, a bartender was giving a boy with hot pink eyes and bright pink hair a drink.

"Hey. Cool contacts. I reckon you like pink, eh?" He grinned, flashing his teeth.

The pink haired boy rolled his eyes and glanced around.

Amidst the crowds of carefree humans, he saw one that caught his eye. She was on the far wall, leaning casually backwards. He watched as she casually looked around and settled her gaze on him. The piercing green eyes seemed somewhat familiar, but he had seen many with the same look she had, so he attributed it to that.

The dress she wore was black, clinging to her every curve. She stood up and beckoned to him, before slipping away into the crowds.

The boy grinned. Just like mundies, so careless with their actions. This girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

The boy found her in an unsurprisingly empty corner. One other couple was making out, but much too far to notice if anything strange was happening. The girl walked up to him, trailing a hand on his arm.

"Hey." Her voice was raspy and smooth at once, inviting him in closer. He placed a hand on her hip.

"Now, what's a pretty thing like you doing in this place. Much too dangerous."

"I could ask you the same thing." The girl leaned closer, her lips at his ear. He felt something at his stomach. Something that definitely wasn't her hand. Then something caught his eye on her neck. A tattoo? No. He recognized the swirling black ink and his eyes widened. "You should watch where you go. You could get killed."

The thing at his stomach pushed in deeper and he tried to push away. " _Shadowhunter_." He spat.

The boy was spun around and when he looked up,dizzy, he met another pair of green eyes, the pupil surrounded by dark gold. He sun to run another way, but faced a pair of electric blue eyes, the pupil surrounded by a lighter gold. The girl before him smirked. "Going somewhere?"

"So this is what the Nephilim have reverted to. Dumb blondes?"

The girl's eyes darkened and she growled. "I'm not a dumb blonde!"

Before he could even register her words he was on the ground, above him hovered the blue-eyed girl, her blonde hair braided over her shoulder. The edge of her sword was pressed against his throat. He spoke and coughed up dark purple blood, realising then that she had cut his throat. "You should enjoy your stupid life while it lasts, puny Nephilim. Soon, they will kill the girl, the Angel child, and you'll all know what suffering is."

The girl narrowed her eyes, hesitating. _Bingo_ , he thought. "What girl."

"I just told you. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Tell me!" The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.

"Not on my life."

"Demons don't have lives. And even if they did, yours is over." The girl swung her arm back and plunged the gleaming black blade into the demon's chest.

The demon let out a horrible scream, folding inside itself. And was gone.

The blonde stood and faced the other people in the room. "You need to hurry up. You always take so long." The redhead from earlier crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Bella. You heard what it said."

"Yeah, and you got to have all the fun." The boy with red hair and green-gold eyes walked up beside Bella, pouting.

"Hey! You're my twin. You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

The boy shrugged, smiling. "Come on let's just go home. Mom texted. We have guests."

 **So, Rewritten. Now It's a prologue. I'm** **probably** **definitely going to rewrite the other chapters. So I'm hoping it's better now.**

 **So If you're reading this, then the other chapters have probably been taken down.**

 **Also, I should be updating my other fanfic** ** _(the trouble with all the girls)_** **eventually- once I get over my writers block.**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxx**

 **~Bob**


End file.
